


Cold as Ice

by CriticalDragon



Series: Hanzo Vs. Mei: Voice Lines [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HanMei, Hanzo’s new Christmas line copies one of Mei’s lines so i had to, Target Practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Hanzo and Mei are at the target range.





	Cold as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> In the Christmas event one of Hanzo’s new voice lines copies one of Mei’s lines. So i had to drop everything and make this short fic, also brings me to think that this is probably a slight tease from Blizz saying they know about HanMei (Probably not lol) 
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed!

She took a deep breath and steadied herself. Aiming her endothermic blaster at the target, she pulled the trigger. Moments later, an icicle had replaced the bullseye area.

She giggled. “Cold as ice!”

A chuckle then filled the room. Mei turned to her right to see Hanzo beside her, smiling. He turned his head to face Mei.

”Well done, Mei. You are getting better at this.” He applauded.

A blush appeared on her cheeks. She loved it when Hanzo complimented her weapon accuracy.

Hanzo then tapped on the computer next to him, which then brought up a new target. It was positioned behind Mei’s target. Looking at the new target and then back to Hanzo she shot him a confused look.

An arrow was already loaded into his bow when he pulled back the bowstring. Hanzo was still smiling when he urged Mei to stand back a bit. She took a few steps back to give her lover some space.

”But... You still have a long way ahead to get to me.” He said as he released the arrow from the bow. The arrow traveled straight to Mei’s target, and it broke through and sliced Mei’s icicle in half, while hitting the bullseye in the new target. There was now an arrow that replaced both targets’ bulleyes.

Hanzo looked at Mei with a smirk. _“Cold as ice.”_

Now blushing uncontrollably, she sheathed her blaster and stepped over to Hanzo and began to lightly punch his chest rapidly, burying her face in it in the process. Hanzo laughed, amused from her reaction. 

Her hands rested on his shoulders. ”Thanks for draining all my confidence, you dummy.” She murmured into his chest.

Hanzo chuckled. “I apologize,” He wrapped his arms around Mei, pulling her into a hug. “But you must always remember to strive for true mastery, as it is the highest art.” He said, maintaining a wise tone.

Moving away from his chest to look at him, she smiled shyly. “I mean, I probably won’t be as good as you are, but... at least I’ll try my best.”

”Then that is all I will ask of you, my love. I know you will improve.” Hanzo said.

Mei then felt a smirk on her. There _was_ one thing she was good at than him. “Hey Hanzo?” She asked.

”Hm? Yes my love?”

”Want to go outside and build a snowman with the others?” Mei said.

”I see why not. Shall we go?” Hanzo asked.

”Yes. Let’s go have some fun in the snow!” She said cheerfully. Taking his hand, they walked to the exit. Hanzo was completely oblivious to what Mei had actually planned for him. When Hanzo wasn’t looking she pulled out her phone from her pocket and texted to a group chat, _**We’re heading outside! Get ready!**_

**Author's Note:**

> Mei’s gonna get her revenge soon... ;)


End file.
